


images of humility

by crookedspoon



Series: [std] Five Hundreds [8]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Crying, Face-Fucking, M/M, Negotiations, POV Jason Todd, Tumblr: Batfam Bingo, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-05-07 08:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19205950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: If there's a chance to get Jason back, Dick seems to be willing to take it. Even if it means letting Jason humiliate him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/gifts).



> Written for "Dubcon" from my Batfam Bingo card.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For #528 "Manipulation" at slashthedrabble.
> 
> This grew out of my dcu mini bang that would not be. The idea was Bruce and Dick trying to get Jason away from Slade, who'd picked up Jason after his death and trained him.

Jason is not gentle. In a way, he's testing when Dick will break and tell him to go to hell. Jason is waiting for that, would welcome it even, but it's difficult for Boy Wonder here to protest if Jason keeps prodding and breaching the tight ring of his throat.

Tears are spilling unhindered from down his crimson cheeks. He's choking, his body convulsing against the intrusion even as he's bracing himself against Jason's hips and fighting down the panic. It's beautiful. Especially since Dick doesn't handle a good throatfucking as well as he thought he could.

Poor boy probably promises himself Bruce's eternal love if he can get Jason to return to the fold by doing this. Jason plays right into this delusion, of course. Why wouldn't he if it means Dick is ready and willing to be used.

"You're quite the masochist," Jason says as he holds Dick against his pelvis and coughing around his cock. "Then again, you didn't get away from B when you had the chance. That's just asking to get get hurt."

Dick gasps like a drowning man breaking surface as Jason pulls back a smidgen, granting him the opportunity to breathe. He'd been beginning to look a little light-headed and as fun as it would've been to make pretty boy pass out, he'd much rather Dick was awake throughout the whole thing. Not that Dick is that much more aware of what's happening.

When Jason's cock slips from Dick's lips, Dick is almost reluctant to let it go, following with his mouth and tongue. Jason grabs a fistful of Dick's hair to keep him still and slaps his slick cock against Dick's burning face. Dick's hazy eyes widen a fraction, but he keeps panting and moaning, open-mouthed, with his tongue stuck out.

"What a slut you are. Can't get enough of my cock." Jason pushes into Dick's waiting mouth again. Preemptively, as if Dick still had the capacity to speak. All he does is peer at Jason with through shining wet lashes. "Gonna mark you up good now. Get ready, whore."

Jason yanks Dick's head back, exposing his face and neck. He smacks the head of cock against Dick's cheek again even as he strokes himself to completion. Every one of Dick's shoved out breaths are bringing him that much closer until finally he comes in hot spurts over Dick's face, ruining it. Fuck, but Jason has to plunge into that tight throat a few last times. 

With his cock rammed in as far as it would go and Dick gagging around it, Jason snaps a few pictures on his phone. Nice souvenirs that, unlike his afterglow, are gonna last him a long time. Slade is gonna be so jealous.

"Guess I know now why Bruce keeps you around."

Dick hunches over when Jason releases him, curling in on himself, sobbing and nearly vomiting. There's no backtalk, but why would there be? The moment Dick's knees touched the ground, Jason had already won.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt #531 "Shame/No Shame."
> 
> Found a snippet lying around, decided to fluff it up and share. Nothing interesting to see here.

The floor is uncomfortable beneath Jason's bare ass, but he can take a bit of discomfort if it means getting to watch Dick take his cock so well. He's almost eager for it now, never turning down a chance to ride Jason until they're both spent and gasping.

His hands are braced on either side of Jason's head as his hips move sinuously up and down his cock. He's completely open; Jason could so easily slice his pretty neck and Dick would have no way to stop him. Maybe he wants to signal Jason that he trusts him, or maybe he just wants Jason to _think_ that is what he's signaling. Either way, it doesn't matter. Jason is not going to harm his pretty plaything: he's too much fun. Hard to get another one like it.

Dick is more collected now. No more uncontrollable crying or scrunching up his face in pain. He even looks and sounds like he's enjoying himself. If that's acting, Jason has trained him well, if he may say so himself. A little too well, for his taste.

He grabs Dick and rolls them over. Let him deal with the fucking floor if he wants it here so bad.

"I liked it better when you cried," Jason says, basking in the memory of a tear-streaked Dick Grayson, face red and splotchy from crying so damn much. He'd been a beauty then. "Should've known a whore like you would get off on taking it eventually."

Dick laughs, throaty and teasing, as he threads his fingers behind Jason's neck. "You know your words don't hurt me, Jason. See, if I were a whore, you're not paying nearly enough for my services." 

"I'm paying you more than your used ass is worth anyway." He spreads Dick's ass wider as he fucks into him. There's no resistance in Dick anymore. His hole swallows Jason's cock greedily, like it was meant for nothing else.

"Those tidbits you've been sharing were outdated at best and inaccurate at worst."

"I hear what I hear. Can't vouch for everything."

"You have first-hand information on Slade's contracts."

"I can take you to the man himself if that's what you want. I bet he'd _happily_ pay you whatever you ask for, old lecher that he is. You probably don't even have to put out since he likes you so much."

"Like you have to?" Dick wraps his legs tighter around Jason's waist as if to say he doesn't like the idea of being shared. Or maybe he's shifting because the thought turns him the fuck on, the little slut.

Jason huffs a laugh. "If you're fishing for a sob story, I've gotta say you used to be better at this."

Dick moans in Jason's ear. "How's this for better: I might cry for you again, if the payoff is right."

"Tempting." Jason smirks as he thrusts into Dick, earning himself another luscious moan. Guy can drive a bargain even while getting fucked senseless. "Name your price."

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "The Elephant" by Dan Chiasson.


End file.
